desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Madness Within, Part 2/@comment-392210-20130905205936
So we've reached the ending of season 4, a season that sort of flew by and that is probably my favorite season so far. I think the series really hit its peak this year on every level, comedic, dramatic and mysterious. Here's to hoping season 5 will top it. And if it doesn't, well, I'll be content with having this season standing out as the best one. School's. Out. For. EVER! More Than Two Cents: *I think that, first and foremost, I should address the Josh/Manning family story. You guys know all too well that Josh Miller is my least favorite of the four central schoolboys. I always found him to be annoying and douchey, but not in a charming way. Someone below me made the comparison to Gabrielle Solis, and I agree. Josh is very... uncharismatic. He's shown little improvement as well, his temper is always uneasy and he constantly lashes out at those dear to him for no good reason. As for the Manning family members, well, it was hard to engratiate myself to them over the course of the season. Joanna was mostly underused through it all, never winding up serving any sort of major purpose. She was mostly just there, and her character had very little to her even on an internal level. Alex and Ted were interesting and complex, but of course, the screwed up villains (Ted, anyway) we were supposed to be against. The story always intrigued me from the get-go for its gore and dare, but it also always confused me a little bit because I just couldn't tell what its deal was. I guess that's a good thing, means it's unpredictable. Now that we have the whole story laid out before us, that we can see the big plan, I love it. It is arguably the best mystery ever done by you guys. I couldn't tell what was going on till everything was laid bare, I liked all the dark twists and turns throughout the season and, as disappointed as I maybe was by the lack of carnage in the outcome, I still... loved it. I didn't want Joanna to die, that would have been terrible. I liked that Alex got a second chance, even though, well, he's, um... yeah, he killed kiddies. But sure, yeah, there were extenuating circumstances. To an extent... but yeah, yeah, whatever. And above all else I like that, much like Dr. Sonya, Ted is an innocent villain. He did what he thought should be done, automatically, what he knew how to do. In the end he let everyone go and turned himself in, knowing that THAT was what he had to do. I really liked it. I felt for him. And again, it might seem like a bit of a lame, cop-out outcome (like Dave letting MJ go), it's still... nice. And the fact is, well, it IS unexpected. I expected that guy to get an axe in the horns. I found it weird how casual Josh and Dean's reunion was. I expected them to make out passionately while ♪ "Reunited... and it feels so good..." ♪ played out of the thin air, but it was all like, "Sup." Odd. So romantic, those two crazy fags. God love 'em. Also, really Josh? Could you be any more egocentric and douchey, you freak? A kid died!! By the hands of your best friend!! Nobody cares that you were almost murdered yourself, it's time to get over it and move on to SEASON FIVE. Another thing, Bob can go fuck a goat, what the hell was that reaction? His son was in danger! *Rena - Okay, I'm gonna go about this portion of the review by mentioning each of the characters affected by it: Hugo - I simply adore Hugo, ever since he made his first appearance way back when in the premiere of season five, and I think you guys must adore him too, because, well, son of a bitch is still around. He shoulda died in like his second or third appearance... but it's the fourth season finale and he's alive and kickin' and apparently also fabulous... Lol at the whole gay wedding thing, still; Betty - Yay for Betty and them getting married. Was she planned all along? I mean, the character? Was this how the season was gonna end all along? Or did you come up with her cos of Betty Applewhite being a highly sought-after actress, and you wanted her in your cast? Anyway, can't wait for their dynamic to be further explored, though I'm sure that'll be pushed back to the second plan in the new season; Rocky - What's not to love? Oprah Winfrey herself once said, "Girlfriend, I love this dog!" And Oprah is the president of the United States, so... yeah; Mary - HOLY FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! :'( :'( :'( I can't believe this, poor Renary... this is gonna be so hard on them. I kinda love the story, despite being a given in every dramedy about teens (or adults, or middle-aged people, or children, or anything). But yeah, you haven't really explored drugs before, and I think it's remarkable how you keep coming up with stuff for Mary to do; Liz - Lol. Lololol. Nudda lol; Rena - Well, I feel for him. As odd as it was at first when he told Mary he couldn't forgive her - after he'd gotten drunk and told everyone he missed and needed Mary -, that wound up becoming a great scene in which we can sympathize with both sides because no one is really right and no one is really wrong, everyone is just really damaged. The outcome was really well done, and I look forward to seeing more of Rena and his precious little family (the best group of characters, in my opinion) in the last season. *Ben/Joe - These guys are the undisputed best friends of the series, out of all the central characters, and on the one hand it makes sense because they're the representations chosen by the two writers, but on the other hand it's kind of sad that there aren't strong, binding ties between all four of them like on DH. But this is your show and you guys put your own spin on it, and I guess it's sort of interesting that, well, there's outsiders. High school IS like that. Josh is the gay, prickly loner, and Rena is the kid who was forced to grow up too fast. Makes sense that they're usually on the outskirts. And Ben and Joe do have the best dynamic together. I absolutely loved the scene with Joe and Katie touching hands. I will admit it seemed a bit forced. In fact, well, the whole relationship between Joe and Katie this season always felt a bit contrived, because, let's face it, those two characters were pushed together just so that they each could be given something to do. But it doesn't rob the scene of its beauty much, and it was beautifully written and moving. Kudos. I am so glad, so relieved that Katie is okay and will live to see another season. Till she's hit by a bus. Bitch has dodged death four times now (shootout, bus crash, Rena's RV scare and being buried alive), either her pubes are a fricking four-leaf clover or death really is out to get her. And of course, there's so many implications to Ben - Ben! of all people - having killed a young boy that I can't even begin to cover it. I love the ending, of course, it's exactly what I expected to see setting up the very last season - though I never gave the exact circumstances around it too much thought, so it's not like I wasn't still surprised. I just thought it weird how Katie was randomly there. Then I remembered she's Carlos. Then I thought, do we really need a Carlos? But you guys must know what you're doing, so... but really, I'd like to know what was going through your minds when you decide to include Katie, how that came about being so. Worth a Thousand Bucks - What I Want to See Next: *Wow, where to begin. Is it weird that I sort of agree with so many of that random contributor's suggestions? Anyway... *It's a bit sad that Joanna won't be main anymore next season, cos it means her story really will have been a bit of a waste. I hope her recurring status is handled just right. And please try to make an effort to include her in the season premiere, if that's not already in your plans. I do like Joanna, despite the relative dullness. *I just really want Rena and Mary to have a happy ending, no matter what happens in between. It needs to be established and reaffirmed that Mary really is his soulmate. Do something magical and memorable and romantic with those two. I expect Hugo to pass away during season five, and maybe Rocky too? If so, maybe they could go together... Perhaps Rocky could perish from some illness (taking the shot then) and Hugo would die of natural causes by his side. Just something along those lines would be lovely, if that's what needs to happen. I guess all I'm asking for is, since Hugo and Rocky are beloved recurring characters, should they die - which, again, I'm only bringing up cos it feels like a given -, that their deaths be dealt with ceremoniously, in a moving fashion. Please don't let them be choked to death with a baton. *Make Josh likable. Make Dean likable. Make Josh/Dean likable. Please! *I really have no suggestions for Ben, just keep doing whatever it is you're doing with him because it is working. And honestly, the same goes for Joe and Katie right now. But for fuck's sake, work with Liz. I know you will though. You simply pretty much gotto with this story. *Push Rena and Josh together. Try to mirror our real friendship, with its ebb and flow, and give the other two schoolboys some meaningful ties. *I really love that whole "Prison Wives" thing starring Justine that was brought up. So awesome. *I kinda wanna see everyone this season, current, former, dead, alive, everyone. :) Not necessarily in the finale, you can spread a few special cameos and meaningful returns throughout the season. :) As for James, please redeem his character. Make him matter. Make him a character. *Hurry on up with season five! :)